Arwen
by Marujilla
Summary: La vida de la princesa elfa no es tan sencilla como parece...
1. El problema de arwen

Nota de la autora: esta es mi 1º fanfiction espero que os guste ( perdón por la puntuación)  
  
-Arwen, Arwen, ARWEN -¿eh?, ¿QUE QUIERES JOE? Digo dime mi querido padre -¬_¬ -je je ^_^ -Arwen, como yo no voy a espicharla, te tienes que casar con un príncipe, pa ser reina y ser mu rica - dijo Elrond  
  
Acto seguido Arwen pone cara de la mala de la peli se va al ricon donde tiene su mesilla de noche, abre el cajón... y saca una caja que tiene muuuucho porvo, abre la caja, se da la vuelta, con el cuchillo de sicosis. -Chin, chin chin - dice Arwen imitando la música de sicosis -Hija, hija has visto demasiadas películas de terror - dice Elrond -Prepárate a morir ja ja ja cof cof - tose - no se me dan bien las risas malvadas.  
  
Arwen se pone a perseguir a Elrond, con la misma caras de malvada y con el raiocaset con el disco de sicosis. -Socorro Elrond sale corriendo, con cara de aterrorizado, corriendo con los brazos extendidos hacia adelante como en los dibujitos animados. -SOCORRO, mi hija , Arwen, me quiere matar - dice - ayudar al amable rey elfo Elrond. -No le ayudéis, dentro de nada seré la reina ja ja ja cof , cof  
  
Los criados se quedaron pensando" em que hago". Algunos siguen con sus tareas, otros, intentan ayudar, pero mayoría, se sienta en un banco con palomitas de maíz, para verlos como si fuesen un show cómico. Uno de ellos coje una camara de video y los graba, pensando que asi podria sobornarloscon llevarlo a "Camara Oculta". ja aj ja.Me hare rico - piensa uno de los criados ¿Quién crees que ganara? - comenta otro criado Hagan sus apuestas, ¿Elrond? O ¿Arwen? Yo voto por Arwen Y yo tambien  
  
Pronto todos habian apostado, cada uno habia conseguido tenerb sus propios medios para ganar dinero ; sobornando, apostando etc...  
  
-Arwen-grita un elfo- tienes que salvar a Frodo, ARWEN¡¡¡¡bueno, da igual, yo , Golfinder, ire en su lugar.( esta es la historia que no se narro en el libro de porque lo hizo Golfinder y no Arwen)  
  
Golfindre cogio el caballo de Arwen y se fue pitando.Mientras tanto Elrond y Arwen ya cansados de correr uno detrás del otro... dice Elrond: -Tregua - dice sacando un banderita blanca - tiempo¿vale? -Vale Elrond se acerca a una fuente y bebe, despues Arwen.Cuando ambos terminaron se sentaron en un banco a descansar.  
  
Los criados, mientras limpiando un poco, vamos haciendo como que trabajan  
  
Un rato despues se levantan, los criados se preparan para segui con las apuestas etc... y uno de ellos dice: - ¿Por donde ibamos? Ah si Se ponen en la misma posicion en la que estaban antes de descansar.Arwen coje su cuchillo de sicosis y siguen tan tranquilamente persiguiendose -Esto es mejor que la tele por cable Cuando Arwen estaba apunto de coger a Elrond, Elrond se aparta Arwen se choca contra una columna. -JA JAJA tu no puedes con mi intelecto superior- dice poniendo los deedod en forma de V -Victoria Arwen se dirige a su cuarto y buel be con un cuchillo de sicosis-carnicero- de cortar- jamon y sigue persiguiendo a Elrond  
  
2 horas duro este espiritu persicutorio, hasta que se callero de cansancio  
  
Cuando despertaron estaban en la enfermeria de Rivendel, Arwen todavia con el cuchillo Alguien se dirige a ello -El concilio esta apunto de empezar -El concilio????  
  
Fin  
  
2 reniews por lo menos8( o ciomo se escriba) smuak 


	2. El concilio

Perdón por el retraso, he tenido muchos exámenes

- Si el concilio: Junta o congreso para tratar algo - dijo el elfo

- Si, ya se que significa - dijo Elrond

- Entonces ¿ por que pregunta?, se esta haciendo viejo

- Me me estoy ¿que?

- Haciendo viejos, lo ves ya lo decía yo...

- Te voy a dar yo a ti viejo

Elrond se echa encima de el elfo y empieza a matarlo

- Padre, no sabia eso de ti - dijo Arwen

Elrond se sentó en su silla con muy mala leche.

- Antes de que habléis, el anillo debe ser destruido

- Por que? - dijo Frodo- Es muy bonito mi tessoro...

- ¬¬ por que me sale de los

- Y a quien se lo dejáis? - Arwen

- CRI CRI ( grillo)

- Aun elfo - Legolas

- Y un huevo, a saber que haríais con el, la mayoría de vosotros soy ga...- Gimli

- A un hombre - Boromir - que bonito es, pa mi entonces

- Ni hablar, me costo 2 jarras de vino y 8 k de Maria pa conseguirlo, yo lo llevo - Frodo

- Y yo también - Sam - tu eres mi tessoro

- Y Merry y Pippin se encaloman porque... ¿por que? - Pippin

- Porque nos persigue el de las verduras

- ¡Ah! si por eso

- Y yo- Legolas

- Ítem - Gimli

- Eres un fijota - Legolas

- Boromir también- no hace falta decir quien

- A Gandalf porque no tengo na que hacer

- Estem... Aragorn en el texto dice que te toca hablar - El feo orejudo- Como que el feo orejudo! - vale Elrond

15 minutos buscándolo y lo encontraron en un cuarto y estaba acompañado

Censurado

otra escena

- Papi he encontrado a mi príncipe

- Ya lo vi

- Y no pienso darte ni un duro

- Encima de que te crié y éramos pobres

- Si pobres...

- Y también te par

- Parirme

- Si

- No te explicaron lo de la abejita? eres un hombre

-Hay cosas que no sabes de mi

- 0O, ERES LESBI!

-No!, no lo soy

-Elrond es una mujer y es lesbi- Arwen gritando

Lo he subido una categoria ( en edad) por si las moscas, espero mas reviews mas tessoros, perdón por el retraso pero tenía muchos exámenes


End file.
